The College Effect
by HigherMagic
Summary: He keeps getting this look in his eye when he catches Sam's gaze that reminds Sam of a werewolf and it makes him shiver, knowing Gabriel's probably thinking of all sorts of dirty ways they can celebrate the end of year tests. Dean/Sam/Gabriel.


**Title:** The College Effect**  
****Author:** HigherMagic **  
****Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel (established), Dean/Sam (past), Sam/Dean/Gabriel  
**Rating:**NC-17**  
****Word Count: **~8600**  
****Spoilers:**None. AU-ish. Pre-series.**  
****Summary:**He keeps getting this look in his eye when he catches Sam's gaze that reminds Sam of a werewolf and it makes him shiver, knowing Gabriel's probably thinking of all _sorts_ of dirty ways they can celebrate the end of year tests. **  
****Notes/Warnings:** College AU, just so that I can play how I want. All human.  
_"__Sex in the Impala during the day, voyeurism, and a threesome with Sammy. (I'm in the mood for something hardcore, like handcuffs, ropes, UST for poor little Sammy...stuff like that. Might be a little hard to do that stuff in the Impala, but I think you can. Also the threesome does not have to be in the car.)"_ – that was the prompt from sully86.**  
**

* * *

It's the night after tests. Everything's done and Sam can relax for the coming vacation and by God, he feels like he's earned it. So much so that, instead of making his boyfriend go out and buy him booze so that they can drink back in their dorm room, he decides to humor Gabriel, and busts out one of the old fake IDs that his brother had gotten him when he was seventeen. He's closer to twenty-one but not quite there yet, stupid May birthday, but they're not going to a campus bar so it's not like he's going to be known.

Gabriel feels like celebrating too. He's the life of the party, naturally, everywhere he goes, but tonight he seems to have something very specific in mind. He keeps getting this look in his eye when he catches Sam's gaze that reminds Sam of a werewolf and it makes him shiver, knowing Gabriel's probably thinking of all _sorts_ of dirty ways they can celebrate the end of year tests. He's also buying most of the drinks, plying Sam with booze to make him a little looser but Sam knows he'd probably go along with pretty much anything Gabriel said, drunk or not.

Gabriel's an _awful_ influence on him but Sam can't seem to care. His friends are all back on campus at Stanford and he's just got his ravenous boyfriend to take care of and Sam's having a good time, all the stress of exam month just melting away.

So when Gabriel finds him in one of the more secluded booths in the bar and slides into his lap, grinning like he's just struck gold, Sam just smiles back at him, his body starting to flush because when Gabriel gets a look like that, it means Sam's going to _really _start getting entertained.

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel whispers into his ear, leaning too close to do so, his exhale skating around Sam's skin and making the younger boy shiver. Gabriel's a senior, two years older than Sam, but honestly the only difference personality-wise is his _experience_. Sam smiles and tilts his head towards Gabriel and the other man grins at him, absently (though Sam knows it's a totally calculated move that would bring him to his knees if he wasn't already sitting) playing with the ends of Sam's hair, scraping his nails over the back of Sam's neck and smiling a wolf's smile. Then, right out with it, Gabriel asks; "Ever imagined yourself sucking cock for a stranger while someone watched?"

Sam damn near chokes on his drink.

Gabriel's smile widens. He looks a little feral and God help him, but Sam only shivers again at that. For such a small person Gabriel has such a _presence_. "'Cause I have," the older boy confesses, leaning in again, his other hand cupping his boyfriend's blushing cheek and Sam can feel the scrape of teeth against his neck and below his ear. "Thought about it all the time; me watching while you put your pretty mouth to work on some other guy's dick, or getting a nice, gorgeous guy to suck _yours_, only the two of you doing what _I _say, and then watching you fuck him raw."

Sam only has time to think _this kind of shit should be illegal_ before Gabriel continues, sliding the hand that had been at Sam's cheek down the boy's chest, finding and flicking at a nipple through Sam's shirt because Sam's already getting so hot that his body – damn his body – is flushed and tense already, just listening to Gabriel's sexy drawl and the _filth_ he's suggesting. Sam never felt so _vanilla_ before he met Gabriel.

Sam swears that college makes people kinky. It's just an effect.

"Found you the perfect guy, too," Gabriel continues, licking his lips and the tip of his tongue just brushes against the lobe of Sam's ear and he shudders, gripping his beer tightly in his right hand, hunching forward over the table so that hopefully no one will notice his current, well, _problem_. "He's waiting for the go-ahead. God, Sammy, you need to meet him – he's fucking gorgeous. Perfect cock-sucking lips and he's smaller than you, so you'd be able to throw him around like I know you like doing to me, and he's got the perfect bow-legs to wrap around you while you fuck him. God, Sammy, it'll be so hot…"

"Gabriel, for fuck's sake," Sam near-snarls, because he's just about damn near ready to cream himself and that's just from Gabriel's description, because it's reminding him of _someone_ _else _and a night before he left that Sam refuses to let himself think about, amazing though it was.

"You up for it, Sammy?" Gabriel's hand finds the bulge in Sam's jeans, cupping him through his clothes gently and rubbing a little, making Sam's eyes roll in his head and his legs fall open, wanting Gabriel to have at it, inviting him in. The bastard just laughs. "Yeah, I'll take that as a 'Yes', then. I'll go get him."

'Go get him'. Like he's a puppy or child and that just gives Sam really wrong mental images of what he's imagining (because it's Gabriel's fault) doing to this nameless guy that his boyfriend just happened to pick up because he wanted to relax and apparently threesomes are a good way to relax. Sam groans, realizing he totally just gave his _very_ adventurous boyfriend the go-ahead to just pick up a random guy (and they weren't even on campus so who knew how old he was or what he looked like) so they could go back to dorm and have wild, totally frowned-upon sex. This is so _not _how Sam envisioned his college life.

When Gabriel comes back with the guy, Sam's heart damn near freezes. Oh, hell no, college life is _so _much better than he'd imagined.

Because the _guy_…the guy with the 'perfect lips' and the bow-legs and the velvet green eyes that Sam spent fourteen years looking into and memorizing, that he'd seen grow into every shade and every hue of green imaginable, in a face that he'd seen every nuance and expression of – pleasure, pain, fear, you name it – and soft brown hair that's just tinged very lightly with blonde at the tips. He looks like he could be a senior's age, maybe a little older, so he still has that youthful look about him, and when he _smiles_. _Fuck_.

He has the same kind of smile as Gabriel's. It's like a wolf eyeing up a sheep and they know exactly what the sheep is thinking. Sam thinks that this guy probably knows _exactly _what his plans are for the night and, from that smile, he's liking what he sees.

Only problem.

It's _Dean_.

_Dean, _who's meant to be across country doing a major salt-and-burn (though really, Sam had heard about that months ago because the brothers don't speak much since that _night_), who's standing _right here_ next to Sam's boyfriend, both of them wearing mirror wolf smiles and Sam swallows, fighting the urge to either flee or jump them both. It's a close call but he manages to do neither.

Gabriel slaps the 'stranger' on the back, says something that might have been 'getting drinks' but Sam can't hear anything past the pounding in his head, and he looks down when Dean slides into the booth right next to him, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders and leaning in like he's been doing it all his life.

"'S good to see you again, Sammy," he mutters, his voice low with their native Kansas drawl and Sam shivers again, his grip tightening around his beer bottle and he takes a long swallow from it. The cold alcohol feels good on his tongue and when he turns to look at Dean, he manages to smile. "So…" Dean looks over at the disappearing back at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. "You've been busy."

Sam cracks a larger, more genuine smile. "All play and no work makes me homeless," he says with a slight shrug. Dean tenses like he wants to say something else, and then Sam swallows and decides '_To hell with it'_ because Gabriel's just managed to drag the _one _guy Sam would feel weird about sleeping with, to him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?" Dean asks, and there's a challenge in his eyes.

"About…being in town," Sam replies after a moment, because he's a chicken but really it's hard to concentrate when Dean's _right there,_ smelling of gun oil and leather and safety like he always has, and it's really hard to think when Dean's body heat is less than a foot away and he's even closer to touching Sam but he's holding himself back like he's not sure he's welcome, but that's stupid because it's _Dean_ and he's always welcome. Sam takes another swallow of beer. "I missed you."

Dean chuckles, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand. "I missed you too, Sammy," he says, then his smile becomes slightly wider, slightly less like Dean and more like the wolf. "Looks like it's shaping up to be quite a reunion. Where'd you manage to get that little…well, that guy?"

"We share a lot of classes and he's very aggressive. He asked me out on the second day."

Dean gives a low whistle of appreciation, and then looks at Sam for a long moment, before leaning in close. His cheeks are flushed from the heat of the bar and Sam swears he can feel where the extra heat is coming off of Dean's face when his big brother leans in and just lightly presses his lips against Sam's neck. The younger Winchester swallows and the tendon brushes along Dean's lips. "You sure you okay with this, Sammy?" Dean asks, because Sam's always been his priority no matter how things change. "'Cause I can call it off if you're uncomfortable."

And Sam does feel a little uncomfortable, because this is his _brother _who he slept with and then left and barely talked to for two years, but it's also _Dean_ who would badger him about doing homework and always made sure he was clothed and fed, who walked him home from school and fucked up the bullies until Sam could do it on his own, and who always had a smile and a hug for Sam no matter how much he hated moments like that, and he was the man that Sam had almost built a relationship with before life and reality came crashing down on him and he fled.

"And miss this reunion?" he finally answers, forcing a smile that's a little wider than it should be, but it's more than half genuine so Dean relaxes, just a little, because even after all this time they can still read each other pretty damn well. "Nah." Sam shakes his head, hair flopping about his face and smiles over at his big brother. "That'd just be a waste."

* * *

That's how Sam finds himself sandwiched between his brother and his boyfriend. He can smell alcohol on Dean's breath but knows Dean would never risk his baby in a drunk driving accident, and his hand doesn't go wide of the ignition when he puts the keys in so Sam figures Dean's alright. He himself is floating in a little tipsy bubble of happiness because Gabriel knows just _how _much Sam needs to loosen up a little (a lot) and Gabriel had cut him off at the perfect time.

Gabriel, through, is kinda-almost-smashed, and when he gets smashed, he gets handsy. And it doesn't matter who he gets handsy with – he's petting down Sam's sides, breathing hard in his ear while he thrusts lazily against Sam's leg like a demented Chihuahua, but his hand's also between Dean's legs, teasing along the hard, warm line of Dean's cock through his jeans and the older Winchester's sharing this look with Sam like his baby brother just struck a fucking goldmine with this guy.

Sam's inclined to agree, even if it gives him this weird feeling that _Gabriel's _the extra in the threesome, not Dean.

Dean's hand is slung over the back of the seat, and Sam's pretty sure he's got his hand in Gabriel's hair because every now and again Gabriel will give this little moan and he'll shift a little closer, like he tends to do when his hair's being pulled (he's got a really big thing for hair, especially Sam's) and Dean's just smirking like he shot the bad guy and is galloping into the sunset with a girl on his arms, except instead of a girl he's got two drunk/tipsy/horny guys and instead of a noble steed it's his baby.

Sam runs his hand along the dashboard, remembering the feel of old leather under his face while he napped and the low thrum of the engine that sounds just as good as Sam can remember it sounding when he was five and his father had driven him up to Pastor Jim's while he hunted down a werewolf. There's always been something soothing about this car and Sam feels whatever residual guilt that's weighing on his mind melt away in front of Dean's off-key humming, the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel, and the thrum of the engine.

It's like he never left.

* * *

By the time Dean parks the car in front of a no-tell motel and shuts off the engine, both he and Gabriel are already pretty worked up, and Sam? Well, Sam's kinda just getting off on watching the flush come over Dean's face and down his neck, the way he bites his lip and lets it drag out again nice and slow, and the soft little breathless moans in his ear from Gabriel. He's liking the way Dean's hand clenches so hard on the steering wheel when Gabriel does _something_ that makes him damn near slide off the road right there and then.

The last time Sam saw Dean this worked up, it hadn't been a very different setting. Leather and oil and the low thrum of an engine idling when Dean was meant to be driving Sam to the bus stop. They'd gotten there in the nick of time and Sam's pretty sure if he closes his eyes and tries real hard, he can hear the sound of their bated moans and muffled cries as they rocked together in this very car, how those noises and the smells were branded into her leather and how the car, even now, smells like sex on wheels. It's intoxicating.

Sam's hands are sloppy when they find their places on Dean's body, pulling his big brother close to him and Sam's definitely taller, now. Dean seems a little annoyed at that fact and if they were alone Sam would be smirking and probably whispering some dirty little taunt about it, but as it is now, Gabriel's got his hands on Dean as well, as though the two younger men are trying to rip Dean apart and share him between them, dividing the pieces. Dean's just going with it, fisting his hands in Sam's ridiculously floppy hair that must have some sort of horse conditioner in it because nothing's that soft without a crap-load of product, and he's rolling his hips back against Gabriel, growling out a rough gasp when the younger man answers him, grips his hips tightly and starts riding Dean's ass with slow, almost lazy thrusts.

How they make it to the motel room without collapsing or devouring each other, Sam will never know, but they do, and he pins Dean back against the door. Gabriel, the sly little weasel, manages to skirt around the edges of the larger men and now he's next to Sam, watching the brothers kiss with something like the passion of reunited lovers.

Dean doesn't kiss like Sam remembers – maybe it's because Sam's spent too long trying to one-up Gabriel, but Dean's a lot less aggressive than he expects or remembers him being. His big brother opens up sweetly under the press of Sam's lips and the bite of his teeth, letting out a broken little mewling sound, letting Sam pin him with his hands and his body and shivering at every lightning-strike contact, his eyes closed, lashes fluttering so prettily across his cheeks.

_Fuck,_ Sam thinks, _he's beautiful_.

And then Gabriel's next to Dean too, pushing down at his shoulders until Dean and Sam both get the idea and Dean sinks to his knees, his face at the perfect level of Sam's crotch when Dean sits on his heels. His lips are bitten red and kiss-swollen, and he licks his lower lip when he looks up at Sam, then Gabriel, waiting for instruction like a good little soldier, and there was a time where Sam would have hated thinking that way but _now_. Fuck, now it's just _hot_, having his strong, righteous, powerful brother at his mercy and that of his boyfriend's.

Dean's cheeks are flushed and when Sam reaches a hand down and thumbs along the edge of the red stain, Dean bites his lip again, desire shining in his dark green eyes and Sam has to swallow back his moan when Dean lets out a shaky exhale, his breath seeping through Sam's jeans to his aching cock, and _fuck_, he needs to have at Dean's mouth. Those _lips_…just _fuck._

Gabriel seems to be thinking the same thing – he turns Dean's head towards him, sliding a thumb into Dean's mouth and the older Winchester sucks it in greedily, his cheeks hollowing out, his eyelids going to half-mast so he can look up at Gabriel from under his lashes, and it's possibly the most decadent thing Sam's ever seen.

"Get your pants off, Sammy," Gabriel husks, his eyes demon-black and focused on Dean. "Let's see how good he is with something bigger." And Gabriel's other hand is at the back of Sam's shirt, fisting it so tightly that Sam has to think it's because he's resisting something else. Like touching. Dean looks so fucking good like this, on his knees, that Sam can hardly blame him. Dean does something with his mouth, his head tilting just a little, and Gabriel hisses at the same time Dean catches Gabriel with his teeth, past the knuckle, and he grins around the thumb in his mouth like the Cheshire cat.

Sam's hands are shaking but he manages to undo his jeans quickly enough, and Dean's hands slide up his thighs at the same time Sam pushes his clothes down just enough to expose his hard, leaking cock to the cool air of the motel room. All three of them let out a little sound at the sight and feeling.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy," Gabriel growls, and Sam can see in Dean's eyes that he's thinking the same thing, even if his mouth is somewhat occupied. Gabriel uses the hold on Dean's head to direct him towards his little brother's cock, pulls his finger out just before Dean's lips touch the head. "Go on – show us what that pretty mouth can do."

And Dean's always been good at taking orders, especially the ones that he can get behind. He smirks up at Sam, his eyes flashing before he takes Sam in hand, his fingers forming a tight ring around the base of Sam's cock and he pulls up, slowly, agonizingly slowly – fucking _tease _– and licks at the slit when his fingers reach the head. Sam snarls, slamming his fist against the door, leaning over Dean, his hips bucking forward because he can't fucking stop himself. Dean's too good already and he's barely touched Sam.

Gabriel's hand slides through Dean's hair, fists tightly in the short, soft strands, and Dean moans as he's forced to start taking Sam into his mouth, swallowing around his little brother like it's the best fucking treat in the world, his tongue circling around the head of Sam's cock as he wraps his lips tightly around Sam's dick, sucking him into a warm, wet mouth that Sam has never experienced before, never had time to, and he can't fucking _believe_. Dean's cheeks hollow out, his nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe around Sam's cock, and it's stretching his lips wide, making him look so pretty, _so _fucking pretty.

Sam moans loudly as Dean's teeth catch on the underside of the head, tongue soothing behind his teeth and flicking the tip over the sensitive bundle of nerves. The younger man's knees feel fucking _weak_ and he feels like he's going to fucking collapse.

But God bless Gabriel, because he can tell. He yanks on Dean's head hard enough to force the brothers apart and Dean's pupils go blown at the rough handling. "Let's take this to the bed, boys," he growls, even though Dean's a little older than him but both Winchesters have gotten _really _good at taking orders, and Sam's nodding vigorously.

Dean's wearing a wolf's smile. "Yes, _sir,"_ he purrs, and it reminds Sam of Dad which is totally not cool, but there's a gleam in Dean's eyes and Sam's cock is still throbbing, looking at Dean's ravenous smile and unable to erase the image of Dean's lips stretched around him, and he can't fucking wait because he needs to fuck Dean, like, yesterday, while he sucks Gabriel off, or Gabriel fucks him. Sam doesn't care. He just doesn't fucking care.

He's on the bed in two seconds flat, shucking off his jeans and shirt because he's just about ready to get to the good part, and he lies back, expecting maybe the sudden weight of Gabriel barreling into him or Dean sliding onto the bed, smooth and silky and ready to prowl into Sam's arms and rock his fucking world. But he's forgotten for a moment that he's actually sharing a room with two aggressive guys who share the smile of a fucking demon and could probably tear each other apart at their own games, and so when he sits up to see what's taking them so long, he's not exactly surprised to find that Gabriel's busy molesting his big brother. His hands are in Dean's short hair, tugging on it, probably wishing it was longer, and he looks _very_ happy to be at the attention of Dean's hands, dragging his overheated palms over Gabriel's body, shedding the younger boy's clothes with practiced ease. They're both breathing heavily into each other's open mouths, and Gabriel's making little growling sounds like he wants to eat Dean alive and Dean's answering, because he's a Hunter and a Hunter doesn't just lie back and take it.

At least, Dean doesn't.

Gabriel shoves at him, though, snarling a little as his aggressive Alpha Male tendencies start to come out, pushing Dean so he falls back onto the bed next to Sam, and he's been hobbled with his jeans around his ankles so he sure as hell isn't going anywhere that Gabriel doesn't want him, and Dean's pupils are blown so wide that, in the low light, he looks like a demon, and his cheeks are flushed and _fuck_, Sam thinks, biting his lower lip, _he looks beautiful._

Gabriel sheds his shirt easily, something that Dean had been more than happy to help him along with, before he joins the brothers on the bed. Sam and Dean both surge up to meet him but Gabriel takes a hold of Dean's shoulder, straddling the older man's thighs, and pushes him back down with a firm, strong hand. His other hand knots in Sam's hair and he yanks the youngest boy up to meet him, clashing their lips together because when Gabriel gets really, _really _turned on, he gets rough, and Sam can see the bulge in his jeans that shows just how into this he really is, and _shit, _Sam had never thought of sharing before but it's just _hot_, having the attention of two people on you instead of one, like he had at the door or in the car.

When Gabriel's tongue slides into Sam's mouth, the younger man moans and answers it, lets him because Gabriel's really starting to channel his badass side and when that happens it's all Sam can do not to roll over and start begging. With Dean here too, both of them aggressive and toppy despite Dean's natural preference to bottom (or at least, he had with Sam), Sam's overwhelmed. He chokes on a gasp, biting down harder than he'd meant to on Gabriel's bottom lip when Dean's hands start wandering, trailing down his chest, over his nipples where Dean knows from experience he's sensitive, and then between his legs, taking hold of Sam's achingly hard cock and jacking it with slow, precise movements.

He gets about three jerks in before Gabriel catches on and snarls into Sam's mouth, yanking hard on the younger Winchester's hair so their kiss breaks, and Sam doesn't see what he does to pay Dean back but suddenly there's a gasp and the hand around his cock disappears.

Gabriel leans down over Dean, black meeting black in their eyes, breathing hard and flushed, and Dean's trembling, just a little, and he makes a little sound in the back of his throat that Sam's never heard him make before, but it's fucking hot, and Gabriel smirks when he hears it, leaning down to just ghost his lips past Dean's.

"This boy's mine," he growls, eyes flashing when Dean's breath hitches at his words; "you don't touch him without my permission."

And there's something kind of wrong about that, about what he's saying, but Dean just swallows and relaxes a little against the bed. "Yes, sir," he says again, this time a lot more wanton and a lot less like a wolf. Obediently Dean's hands return to his sides.

Gabriel smirks again, and Sam sees in his face what he'd seen in Dean's – they struck a goldmine with each other. It truly was a twist of fate that brought them all to that bar but Sam's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It seems like anything goes in this room – Dean's _submitting_ and _Gabriel's _taking charge, and Dean's just accepting it so Gabriel must have actually explained what he wanted very clearly to Dean before the older Winchester was even 'fetched'. Biting his lip, wanting to test his boundaries, Sam moves up so he's kneeling and plasters himself along Gabriel's back, both of them looking down at Dean, Sam over Gabriel's shoulder.

"I don't think we can trust that his hands won't wander," Sam husks into Gabriel's ear, and while Gabriel shivers, it's Dean that moans at his raw, fucked-out voice, his body arching against the pressure and weight of Gabriel's hold on him. "Might need to restrain him."

And the idea of restraint isn't one that a Hunter really relishes – sometimes the _monsters_ tie _you_ up and Sam won't blame Dean one bit if he refuses, because Sam knows that they've both been in sticky situations and Dean doesn't like being…cut off. He doesn't like the idea that he can't be in control.

But Dean licks his lips, fixing wide eyes on Sam, then Gabriel, and he nods, because he still trusts Sam, and _Sammy_, and knows that Sam won't let it go too far – won't let him down and won't let Gabriel get too excited either. His eyes flash to his duffle bag because Sam knows that there's at least one method of restraint in there that they could use – that Dean would be comfortable using because he _knows _them, like his guns – and Sam bites his lip, nods, and then waits for Gabriel's orders.

There's a long pause, Gabriel's eyes wandering over Dean's face and chest, which are beginning to flush more under the intense scrutiny, before he nods and Sam moves off the bed. If Gabriel wants to question why Sam thinks they'll find anything in Dean's stuff, he doesn't, and when Sam comes back with a pair of handcuffs Gabriel's managed to coax Dean's arms to stretch right out above his head, stretching the muscles in his chest, making his biceps flex and his ribs stand out sharply against his paler skin.

"Put them on, Sammy," Gabriel growls, smirking when Dean bites his lip and his eyes flash to Sam's, and Sam nods as well, grinning despite himself because _for fuck's sake, he's _handcuffing _his big brother_, and Sam _swears _he was never this kinky before Gabriel got to him.

Then again, he's not sure how high incest counts on the kinky list.

Dean shivers when the cold metal closes around his wrists with a soft 'snick', tugging on them once just to test, but the headboard's strong and Dean's not going anywhere unless he puts some serious muscle into it, and with Gabriel still sitting on him, he can't quite get the leverage.

While Gabriel slides himself down Dean's legs, intent on shedding the last of the older man's clothing, Sam leans in and traces his fingertips along the tendon in Dean's neck, pressing down ever-so-slightly at his Adam's apple so he's cutting off a little bit of Dean's air, and Dean's eyes widen a little in panic but he doesn't struggle – he trusts Sam. So when Sam presses harder, Dean sucks in his air as much as he can, gasping when Sam's hold loosens a little. When Sam leans down, Dean's tempted to lean away because he remembers Gabriel's orders and if there's one thing he's good at, it's following orders without question, but Sam's relentless and Dean doesn't honestly want to fight. Sam's kiss is long, lazy, drawing out pleasure from deep, dark parts of Dean that had been dormant until now, adding to the lightning shooting down Dean's spine and curling like a spiked, leaden snake in his gut. He mewls into his little brother's mouth, wanting to touch, tugging at the handcuffs with renewed fight to him when Sam sucks his full bottom lip into his mouth, tilts his head and ravages Dean's mouth with his tongue, and it's so fucking hot, how controlling Sam is now that he's learned how to deal with an aggressive counterpart, and Dean finds himself involuntarily spreading his legs, responding to the need to have Sam inside of him again, and he hears Gabriel's quiet, dark laughter from between his legs and moans again.

"Look, Sammy, look how pretty he is." Dean whines when Sam pulls away, drawn by Gabriel's desire to show him Dean's wanton display. "Already spreading his legs for you, as soon as he could." Dean watches with panting lungs and burning body as Gabriel fists a hand in the hair Dean so desperately wants to run his fingers through, and pulls Sam into a dominating kiss that reminds Dean of when animals cover up the territorial marks of another with their own. It's like Gabriel will erase every trace of Dean from Sam and that thought makes desire flash through his body again, half-stemmed out of the knowledge that Gabriel actually feels threatened by him, half because this whole thing is so animalistic and it's just a huge fucking turn-on.

He groans and bucks his hips, able to feel their eyes on him, and he's certainly not going to _deny_ Gabriel's words because they're fucking true. He flexes his arms, tries to test the bonds again just to be sure, obsessive about it, and then Sam's pushing at his thighs under Gabriel's guidance, the smaller man moving out of the way to make room for the both of them, and Dean whines, baring his teeth, and he just goes because _fuck yes, _he can get behind this.

It's normally not like this for him, though he can't speak for Gabriel or Sam – his usual hook-ups are full of _sound_, broken cries and muffled gasps and loud, uninhibited shrieks of his name, demands to do something different, harder, faster, pleads to keep going, _keep doing that with his tongue_ or to _stop, stop, too much, fuck!_ This…this silence – the intensity brought on by the utter lack of words – it's a whole new level of eroticism and intimacy and, with Dean restrained as he is; he's at a loss of how to break it. At a loss to wonder if he even _wants_ to break it, when Gabriel looking at him like he's going to eat him alive, and Sam staring at him like he used to – like Dean was the best thing in their entire craptastic world, Sam's hero.

He swallows around the build-up of emotion in his throat, torn out of it when he feels wetness spreading between his legs, and realizes in a dim, background kind of way that Sam is licking him open. He arches his back and bends his knees up, encouraging and giving Sammy more room to work with, and his little brother has certainly developed one hell of a teasing habit – his tongue is working wonders on Dean's hole, and it feels – shit, it feels strange. Dean's only done this once with an adventurous girl and she didn't possess the…the _skill_, the just inherent _knowing _that Sam seems to have, when the tongue starts at a point and is forced inside of Dean, and _fuck_, it's fucking fantastic.

Dean's babbling – Sam's not sure if he's even aware that he is. Saying things like 'Fuck yes!' and 'Sam' and, even more quietly than that, _'Sammy, yes, please…'_ The last one is a broken kind of whimper and it makes Sam's heart break just a little, when he hooks his hands under Dean's thighs and spreads his brother more, putting his legs over his shoulders so that he takes away Dean's leverage and gives himself more room to work with, but Dean's acting like a fucking octopus, writhing underneath Sam's tongue, making all sorts of desperate little sounds that are playing havoc with Sam's lasting time.

Gabriel's enjoying the show – he said he wanted to watch Sam fuck a guy raw and that's exactly what he plans to do. He's sat back on the bed, still on it but not in the thick of the action, watching Dean fall apart under Sam's tongue – he knows what Sam can do with that tongue, knows how much of a tease the boy is, and his dick is twinging with sympathy when he sees how hard Dean is, his cock lying flushed and red against his belly.

"Don't let him come yet, Sammy," he whispers, the first words that are spoken with intent, his voice a dark, predatory growl, and Sam moans, his eyes fluttering closed against his cheekbones and Dean lets out another whine at the sensation against his ass. "Wrap your hand around him – make sure he behaves."

Sam obeys eagerly – these are orders he's willing to obey – because he wants to see Dean fall apart from his hands, and his mouth, and his cock, and he can't do that with his face buried in Dean's ass, no matter how much he likes the idea of Dean getting off just from Sam rimming him. He tries to move his mouth away because he wants to be _inside_ of Dean, like, yesterday, but Gabriel's hand holds the back of his head down and Sam moans at the gentle but firm non-voiced order – he's to stay down until Gabriel tells him otherwise.

The fact that Gabriel's calling the shots – that Sam's got little control and Dean's got even less – it's probably some fucked up result of their father or their life together, but Dean'll be man enough to admit that it's turning him on. He tosses his head back, muscles flushed and skin sweaty, his body trembling at the ebb and flow that is Sam bringing him to the edge and then forcing him away again, and he casts pleading, desperate eyes over to Gabriel.

The other man sees it – he smirks. "What is it, sweetheart?" he purrs, moving to Dean's face and leaning down, fisting his hand in the short hair at the back of Dean's head and pulling, forcing Dean to arch back or risk snapping his neck or dislocating his shoulders, and the Hunter gasps, baring his teeth, clenching his jaw, and he's fucking gorgeous, and Gabriel's high on the power trip this is giving him.

He leans down, mouthing at the sweat-lined dip of Dean's throat, unsheathing his teeth to lay a mark there. Dean whines and tosses his head, but he's all bark and no bite because he doesn't do anything else. "Come on, baby, you gotta tell me what you want otherwise how will I know?"

Dean snarls, because taking orders might be one thing but he will _not_ beg, but that's before Gabriel gives the order for Sam to start opening him up, and Dean cries out as he feels one of Sam's long, thick fingers, barely slicked with spit, start to breach him. His body seizes up for a split second and he bends almost in half, brought back to the bed by Gabriel's teeth at his throat and his hand on Dean's chest.

"_Fuck,_" he gasps out, white going off behind his eyes as Sam crooks his finger perfectly, oh-so-perfectly, striking at Dean's prostate almost as though it's angered him – he's relentless, pushing Dean towards that edge just so he can yank him back off and Dean would be pissed if he wasn't so fucking _on._

"Please what?" Gabriel prompts, his smile feral around the edges.

Lust-blown green eyes meet black-hazel. "Please, please let him fuck me. Oh, fuck, oh God, _please!" _Dean cries out again when Sam wiggles in a second finger next to his first, also slick and it's starting to burn now, too much pressure after so long not bottoming for another guy and Dean's jaw is clenched so tightly that his teeth are grinding together. He makes a low, desperate whining sound at the back of his throat, hips bucking desperately onto Sam's hand.

Gabriel hums low in his throat, smiling and licking his lips before he brings his mouth down, slanting his lips over Dean's, and Dean mewls and accepts the kiss with a sweet kind of surrender that has Gabriel's cock giving a painful little jerk. Gabriel's free hand moves down Dean's chest, finding a nipple and flicking there, listening to Dean hiss and arch into the semi-painful touch.

When he pulls away, Dean's lips are slicked with saliva, full and shining, and Gabriel licks his lips again. "How bad do you want it?"

"So bad, please," Dean replies, dignity be _damned_, and down below them Sam moans at his brother's wanton begging.

"Hmmm…do you think he's earned it, Sammy?" Gabriel asks, straightening, keeping a hold of Dean's head, and Sam lifts his own so that he can meet Gabriel's eyes, still gently fucking Dean with two of his fingers, deliberately jabbing into Dean's prostate every few thrusts.

The younger Winchester smirks. "He does certainly seem eager for it, doesn't he?" he asks, flashing lust-black eyes to his brother's face, and Dean bites his lower lip, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh and letting it drag out, making it redder. Sam bites his lip in a groan. He watches, enthralled, as Dean's neck dips and his muscles move as he swallows, trying desperately to control his breathing. "I think he's earned the privilege of getting fucked."

Dean damn near sobs his relief, and Gabriel turns his smirk back towards the older man. "Sammy's too kind to you," he whispers, voice half a warning, half amusement. "I would have made you wait. Maybe you should thank him for his generosity in giving you what you want, you greedy slut."

Sam's continually surprised that, instead of his brother rebelling at Gabriel's taunts or his actions, Dean seems to drink them up like mother's milk. He's even licking his lips and salivating for it. "Thank you, Sammy," Dean groans, arching again, whining when Sam's fingers slip out of him. "Oh, _fuck, _please."

"Easy, Dean, easy," Sam murmurs, almost too quietly to hear as he strokes a hand down Dean's thigh, hooking it up higher so Dean's leg falls over his elbow, and Sam plasters himself over Dean's body, falling so easily between Dean's spread legs, and Dean mewls, baring his teeth again in a low snarl of want. "Shh, baby – I got you."

It's too intimate for a one night stand between strangers, but if any of them notice they sure as hell don't care. Dean's trembling, his skin slicked with the sweat of being restrained and teased for so long, his chest and face flushed so prettily – he looks almost innocent when Sam spits into his own hand, slicks his cock and lines himself up with Dean's loosened hole.

Sam's waiting a fraction of a second too long for Dean, who bucks his hips up just as Sam starts to push in. The result is a too-fast entrance onto too-dry skin and Dean cries out, arching in a mix of pleasure and delicious burn, as Sam fills him up so fucking nicely, so completely. He's a little bigger than Dean remembers and the older Winchester purrs, clenching around Sam's cock involuntarily and wriggling his hips when Sam jerks inside of him in response.

"How does he feel?" Gabriel asks, and the brothers aren't sure which one of them he's asking. Gabriel's hand has gone to his own cock, and when the way he's looking at Dean's mouth, licking his own lips, Dean's pretty sure he won't have room to talk much longer.

Dean groans when Sam rocks his hips a little, driving deeper into him and pressing perfectly against that spot that makes Dean's whole body shake and arch. "_Shit_, so big," he gasps despite himself, his hands clenched tightly into fists because seeing this, _feeling_ this…fuck, he wants to touch. He wants to but he can't. "So -." Sam rocks his hips again. "Fuck!"

Gabriel chuckles darkly, one hand running spider-like up Dean's straining arm. "You want me to let you go?" he asks as Sam starts to pick up a rhythm inside of Dean, cock dragging along his insides so deliciously and Dean's outright whining for it now – begging for more of Sam's cock, begging to be allowed to come, just outright _pleading _for mercy from Sam and Gabriel, and Sam didn't think that this would turn him on nearly as much as it is right now, and he's delighted to be proven so very, very wrong.

"Answer me," Gabriel growls, thumbing along the edge of Dean's jaw and turning the older man's face to look at him, black eyes meeting. Dean licks his lips and gives an answering little moan, Sam's rhythm playing havoc with his ability to form full sentences. "Want me to undo these so we can turn you over and use your ass and your mouth like you so obviously want?"

Dean swallows, groaning again and Sam has to stop himself coming just at the thought of fucking Dean from behind while Gabriel fucks his mouth. He leans his head down, resting his forehead against Dean's racing heart, and growls out his own assent while Dean moans a low, dirty '_Yes_'.

Gabriel's smile would unnerve the Devil, and with quick, deft fingers, he manages to pick at the handcuffs on Dean's hands until his wrists are free, and he gently rubs at Dean's wrists and biceps as the older man hisses at the sudden blood flow, his fingers pricking with pin-and-needle pain. Before Dean can sit up Gabriel's got a hold on his shoulder, keeping him down.

"Pull out of him, Sammy. Let's roll him over," he snarls, and Sam bites back a whimper, because Dean's ass is so _tight_, pulling him in so desperately like he can't bear to lose even an inch of Sam. It takes all of his willpower to rip himself away from Dean, panting like he's just sprinted a mile, and Dean whines, hips rolling down, trying to find Sam's cock, feeling _empty_ without it.

"Easy, Dean," Sam whispers, running a hand down his brother's side and then coaxing him gently onto his front. He hooks his hands underneath Dean's hips, using his grip on the jut of bone to haul Dean up to his knees and enter him again from behind, because he's too impatient to wait for the order. He wants to fill Dean up. "So fucking good, baby."

Dean groans, his shoulders and arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up, and Sam opens his eyes from where they've fluttered closed, groaning again and having to just squeeze his eyes shut at the sight of Gabriel's dick disappearing into Dean's mouth.

Dean's sucking Gabriel off with lazy licks, breathing hard and almost suffocating himself on Gabriel's cock because with _Sam _pounding into him from behind, it's fucking difficult to draw in the air he needs. He's panting like he's run for days and still expected to do more, and when Sam reaches around under him, fisting his cock in a tight, suffocating grip, it's all over for him. He _whines_, his body locking up so tightly around Sam's cock as he comes in short, sharp spurts all over Sam's hand and the sheets below him.

With a broken little sound, Dean's ass clenches up so tightly that Sam can barely move – so hot and tight and slick, and Sam groans, unable to stop himself biting down savagely into the back of Dean's neck, severing skin and making Dean cry out loudly, muffled around Gabriel's cock, as Sam shoves his hips forward once last time and loses himself to his own orgasm. Dean's trembling underneath Sam, forced to hold both their weights up or collapse onto the wet patch, his skin slick with sweat and there's no purchase for Sam to grab onto.

Still, through both their orgasms Dean doesn't once break his rhythm on Gabriel's cock, sucking the guy like his life depends on it, and from the way his breathing is so labored and he looks like he's about to collapse, it just might. Gabriel hisses at the first scrape of teeth against his cock, his hand going to the back of Dean's head, and forcing him down, to take more of Gabriel into his mouth, choking him with it. Sam stirs just a little along Dean's back at the sound of his brother gagging, then gasping, desperately trying to take in air when Gabriel lets him breathe.

"Hmm," Sam growls, slick hands petting along Dean's body, and Dean whines when those deft, knowing fingers caress parts of his body that makes his oversensitive dick give a painful, valiant attempt to rise again. "Gonna come soon, Gabe?" From the way he's positioned, his voice skates right past Dean's ear and raises goose bumps on his neck, and the older man moans. Gabriel hisses at the vibrations. "Come on, baby, wanna see you come for me and make him swallow you. Come on, Gabe."

There's something so sexy about Sam's lazily drawled words. Maybe it's the fact that his accent is far more pronounced, or maybe it's because Dean shivers and moans at every word, his eyes flashing up to Gabriel from under thick eyelashes, green starting to overtake the black again, but Gabriel doesn't last long. Half a dozen thrusts into Dean's mouth later and he stills, just the head of his cock in Dean's mouth, and he's coming with a hiss and a growl, throwing his head back when Dean just swallows it, tongue lapping at his cock like Gabriel's come is the best fucking treat in the world.

Sam and Gabriel pull out at the same time and Dean gasps at the sudden emptiness, pulling air into his burning lungs like a man near-drowned, finally letting his arms give out so he can fall onto the bed, shaking and sweaty. Sam runs his hands along his back, rubbing at his shoulders and arms because they really did bind him for a while and Dean's certainly gonna be sore, and it would just be poor manners to leave his brother so fucked-out. Besides, Dean was their ride.

"That was _awesome_." They're the first words spoken and Gabriel says them in a voice that's almost a full octave lower than he normally has, wiping a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and grinning at the brothers. Dean's lips quirk up and he finds the energy to push himself up and around, sitting down. Sam doesn't miss the wince as sore muscles are forced to move, and he can't help but think that Dean's ass and throat are probably going to be very sore for a few days.

"No kiddin'," Dean replies, his voice also rough with drawl, relaxed and sated, and he stretches out on his bed like a contented jungle cat, tired smile on his face. "If you guys wanna shower before I take you back to the bar, you can. 'S just through there," he says, pointing vaguely at the only other door in the motel room.

Gabriel slides off the bed after another moment, fisting a hand in Sam's hair once more and kissing him slowly, more chaste than he's been the entire night. "Join me soon, Sammy?" he asks with a smirk.

Sam grins. "In a sec," he says, because more than anything, right now, he wants just a moment with his brother. Gabriel 'hmm's softly, kisses him again, then grabs his clothes and saunters towards the shower, not giving a care for his nakedness, and he doesn't close the door – just turns on the water and then steps in.

For a moment there's silence, and then Sam feels Dean's hand on his arm. "Stop thinking so hard," Dean says when Sam looks at him. The younger brother smiles a little. "I mean it. Tonight was fun, but I wasn't expecting anythin', Sammy. To be honest I was totally planning on just scoping the place out and then leaving you alone."

Sam laughs. "Well, I'm glad you didn't," he confesses, curling his pinky finger around Dean's forefinger for a moment before he looks back towards the shower. "One hell of a reunion," he says lightly, standing up, because he really does feel kinda gross and they're going to have to be in public after this so he'd at least look slightly decent. "It was great to see you again, Dean."

"You too, Sammy. Now go shower – you smell like sex."

* * *

Dean drives the boys back to the bar they'd been at after their shower, making themselves look like decent, upstanding members of society again. Dean smirks a little when Gabriel and Sam slide out of the car, and Gabriel goes around to the driver's window.

"If you're ever in town again, you better look us up," he says with that wolf's smile again, but he's purring like a giant cat and Dean smiles in return when Gabriel slips him a piece of paper with both his and Sam's numbers on it. "Maybe next time we can see about you taking the both of us."

Dean's smile widens, lips curling so it's more feral than friendly, and he licks his lips before biting down on his bottom one, and Gabriel groans, just softly. "I look forward to it," he drawls in reply, before restarting the engine, and he waits until Gabriel steps away from the car before driving off, leaving both college students in the parking lot of the bar with one hell of a memory to suit the awesome relief that was the end of exam month.


End file.
